


Our Decisions

by yunve



Series: Demons Poison [3]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Ambiguous/Open Ending, Bullying, Cussing, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Homophobic Language, Human!Jungwoo, M/M, Past Relationship(s), Suicidal Thoughts, demon!yuta
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-21
Updated: 2020-10-21
Packaged: 2021-03-08 18:29:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,149
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27141112
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yunve/pseuds/yunve
Summary: Reality tries to pull Jungwoo away from his demon but Yuta doesn’t allow it. at all.
Relationships: Dong Si Cheng | WinWin/Moon Taeil, Kim Jungwoo/Nakamoto Yuta
Series: Demons Poison [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2196183
Kudos: 7





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> The second couple i’m dying to write about! Btw WinIl won’t appear as much but they are part of the storyline!

* * *

Jungwoo’s past

—

_“Get your life together..” Jungwoo said to himself struggling to keep up with his teammates that were ahead of him in the race he felt weak, his legs giving out as he passes out in the middle of the field. The last thing he saw was his coach and several people surrounding him._

_“So, Kim Jungwoo, you have nothing that is injured you just have to drink lots of water” the nurse says as he hands him his bag, Jungwoo thanks them as he watches them walk out the room “Damnit...it happened again..” Jungwoo mumbles to himself, he’s anxious that the school probably called his parents, he told the school multiple times to only call his grandparents and NOT his parents but they never listened._

_Jungwoo doesn’t want to see his parents in this state, doesn’t the school get that? Jungwoo swore that the school hates his guts, especially this time of the year._

_—_

Starting of Spring (Present)

—

“Wake up, Jungwoo” The teacher says as they shake him slightly trying not to do it too roughly “Mm..” Jungwoo responses “Okay class so no homework this week and well have a great weekend!” the last thing Jungwoo heard before exiting out the class in a hurry, when he looks around waiting for Taeil, his best friend, a bunch of people came up to him with different types of style, some were muscular and the other half was wearing short skirts with glitter eyeshadow, he knew that he was different among them. 

“Hello Gay puppy” Jungwoo grits his teeth at the nickname he hated it, yes he is gay but he doesn’t want people to make fun of him because of that but of course reality hates Jungwoo “Stop calling him that” Jungwoo heard behind them as they move aside to have a better look at the person, it was Taeil, he smiles innocently but Jungwoo knows he’s fuming with anger. “Uh oh Jungwoo’s boyfriend is here, guess we should leave” ... “As you should” Taeil says when they left making Jungwoo giggle.

“You okay?” Jungwoo nods wrapping an arm around Taeil as they walk out the school together.

—

Home

—

Jungwoo flops onto his bed as he groans into his pillow, Taeil just looks at him concerned but he doesn’t want to bother so he prepares dinner. Jungwoo heard Taeil closing their room so Jungwoo can rest but all Jungwoo needs is comfort he wants to be comforted not left alone, he hates being alone especially in his own house. Jungwoo felt the need to go underneath Taeil’s bed getting out the book he reads every night, the blonde haired boy was curious on why the eldest was so invested into this book. 

So he opens to the bookmark that Taeil placed last night, when he flips through the pages he stops at a specific one that has to do with Demons, being more exact it was Healing Demons. Jungwoo read more into it as he gets interested every second, he really needed one right now since he needs extra healing and care so he says the instructions, whispering so Taeil wouldn’t hear him.

“Yuta, I want to be healed and cared for please I need it. I love you” the unusual spills out of Jungwoo’s mouth causing a bomb of smoke in front of him appearing a short Demon, a long haired ginger demon that wore all black with a short chain that was dangling from his neck, Jungwoo blinks as his mind went blank, it worked. 

“Hello.” the demon spoke immediately making Jungwoo jump up from his spot “I’m Yuta, and you, Human?” Jungwoo clears his throat as it felt scratchy and dry “Jungwoo” Yuta stares at the human for a moment before pulling Jungwoo up from the bed “Your heart is very damaged” Jungwoo wasn’t surprised at all, he knew it was damaged that’s why he needed Yuta but he didn’t want him to feel bad “Yeah..I didn’t know..” Jungwoo lies. 

But Yuta knows “Lay down” the demon commands, Jungwoo does as he says feeling himself sink into the mattress “I’ll put my hands onto your heart so just relax” Jungwoo nods, closing his eyes as he feels his body get warm, dozing off to sleep not caring about dinner.

—

Jungwoo’s vision 

—

_The sand between his toes felt satisfying especially when the cold water splashes the sand off leaving it clean “Jungwoo!” a voice called out causing the blonde haired boy turn around to see a smiling boy in the distance, the face wasn’t visible but Jungwoo felt like he knew who that was so he doesn’t question._

_“You look you’re having fun! May I join?” Jungwoo nods as he runs into the water splashing it to the boy, “Hey!” the boy shouts while giggling he does the same as Jungwoo._

_“Jungwoo look over here!” as the boy said that Jungwoo looks over to see the boy splash water into his face creating a flash of memories that drowned him out._

_...._

_“Jungwoo, are you okay?”_

_..._

_“D+? Again? I thought I taught you well_

..

_“Gay?! How disgusting! Get out!”_

.

_“It’s okay, I’m here for you”_

_no._

_They weren’t_

_—_

Morning

—

“Good morning, Jungwoo. I brought you breakfast” Jungwoo’s grandmother said in a sweet tone placing the tray onto his nightstand as she helps him up “Grandma..? Where’s Taeil?” Jungwoo furrows his eyebrows to the bed that was use to be next to him, Taeil’s bed was gone, and his stuff “Taeilie? He moved into a new house, mm, why?” Jungwoo felt his heart crack apart slowly. 

Taeil left him, his best friend. Left him. Alone. Without a goodbye. 

Jungwoo could feel his throat clogged up with words he wanted to say but couldn’t all he could do is stare blankly at the empty space, the scent of Taeil still lingers which made Jungwoo even more. Was this real? A bad nightmare? “Woo, are you alright?” the elder women said placing a hand onto his shoulder but the younger shrugs it off “Yeah..please leave..” his grandmother nods slowly before leaving the room and closing the door shut.

Jungwoo felt a shiver down his spine as he saw Yuta standing right in front of him “You’re awake” was all the demon had said, him, Jungwoo suddenly felt anger. He thought about Yuta ruining his relationship with Taeil to make him leave.

“You! You fucking monster! How could you call yourself a ‘healer’?! You hurt me more! How dare you make Taeil leave me...? He was my best friend and now he left? Why?! Monster! You demon! You’re cursed!” Jungwoo yells out as he stood up from his bed shoving Yuta onto the floor and gripping onto his shoulders, the demon widens his eyes as it turns redder than last night. 

Yuta claws Jungwoo’s back causing the human to wince in pain as he felt a sharp pain on his back, Yuta quickly realizes that he hurt his human, the one he’s suppose to protect and heal. “Jungwoo...I’m so sorry..I didn’t mean to-” ... “Shut up! You...ow..fucking demon took him..” Jungwoo sobs out as he felt himself fall onto Yuta then sobbing into his turtlenecked outfit “...away” Jungwoo finishes his sentence with a whimper. 

Yuta felt bad for hurting Jungwoo, physically and mentally. So he ruffles his head “Jungwoo,” 

...

“The only thing I took away is your memories, the bad ones.” Yuta admits.

—

To Be Continued

—

* * *


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yuta doesn’t like it when people gets in his way.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> if some parts of the story triggers you, heres a summary for that particular area: Yuta takes away Jungwoo’s bad memories and saw them as well.

* * *

Yuta’s past

—

_“Yuta, you’ve been awfully quiet, why?” the older human said, rolling they’re wheelchair towards the younger demon “I’m..worried” the elder raises a brow as he nods “Why?” Yuta swallows thickly trying not to make his words sound harsh “Worried that you’ll die soon..” the human chuckles causing Yuta to blink confusingly “No need to worry, just spend my last life well, okay?” Yuta nods slowly feeling his heart sink of the thought of his human dying because life has chosen them to leave._

_“I know that look, Yuta, there’s nothing to worry about.” Yuta doubts “But I’ll never see you again! You won’t be able to summon be again! You’ll..die alone..” the human frowns “No I won’t, I have you” the human then smiles warmly pulling the demon into a warm hug, Yuta felt comfort from the elder’s wrinkling palms on his back, the demon then wraps his arms around the elder carefully so he wouldn’t squeeze too tightly._

_Both of them pulls away after sharing a sweet moment in a bitter moment, the elder rolls to their shared bedroom as they got up to slowly land into the mattress, feeling themselves sink, after Yuta finished cleaning up the kitchen he came into the room to see the human sleeping, it was quite unusual for the human to sleep in the afternoon but Yuta doesn’t mind._

_\- Yuta’s pov -_

_I always admire my human, I stayed with them until they turn old, ever since they were in their teenager years, my age didn’t matter since I was a demon but in human years I was definitely younger than my human, but then again, I don’t mind._

_I still wonder, why would my human summon a demon that erases memories? Specifically bad ones? I always worry that I’ll take too many memories from my human that he’ll pass away, yes it sounds ridiculous but he’d always think of that when talking about passings._

_Personally I think I did a good job at spending my human’s life well, I was always with them in every moment we had, it was something special between them and me, only us to remember, we still have those moments but it was much more harder since my human is at they’re peaking point._

_It was okay though, right?_

_—_

Present (end of pov)

—

“You took...what?” Jungwoo grips onto the pillow tightly as he felt the need to “Your bad memories, you summoned me, you should know that I’m a demon that takes memories away, specifically bad memories”

Jungwoo was speechless “How could I let myself summon a horrible demon?!” the nickname stings Yuta but it rubbed off of him soon later “Who would have the right mind of summoning you?!” until Jungwoo went too far and basically insulted his past human, Yuta felt like he had to choke Jungwoo for doing that but he held himself back “Watch your words, Bitch.” Jungwoo gasps at the name

“You fucking summoned me so stop calling me that or I’ll kill yah” Yuta gave Jungwoo a crazy smile making the human to flinch in horror.

“..Are you a good..demon?” Yuta widens his eyes slightly at Jungwoo’s words, didn’t Yuta just threaten him? Why is he like that? “Sometimes..why?” Jungwoo swallows thickly “Please erase every memory I have,” Yuta felt his heart stop at that moment “-just the bad ones” then it beats again, the demon nods, slowly pulling the human to his chest as he places his tattooed wrist onto the back of the human’s head “Relax, I’ll just look through them” Jungwoo responds with his eyes closing as he sunk into the demon’s arms.

—

Jungwoo’s bad memories

—

_“You’re staying with your grandparents, Mr. Jungwoo!” the kindergarten teacher’s smile was obviously fake but poor kid Jungwoo, he trusted her so he went with her to her car, he was told that she’ll take him to see them._

_But instead she took him to her house, Jungwoo wasn’t confused he thought this was their house and he’ll see his grandparents but to only see his kindergarten teacher in a lingerie._

_“Teacher! Why are you..half nakie?!” The teacher cooed at Jungwoo’s innocents “Darling, I wanted to make myself feel comfortable, especially for you.” Jungwoo flushes red as she pushes the child down onto the couch and then crawling on top of him._

_..._

_It hurts, he felt his legs give out as he still continues to crawl to the door, the sounds of sirens made Jungwoo feel dizzy, too dizzy to handle anymore as he ended up passing out._

_..._

_“Gay whore! Bet you suck dick everyday!” was said in the hallways every time Jungwoo passes by the same crowd of people, he didn’t mind at this point._

_And maybe he wanted to suck all of their dicks to shut up._

_But what Jungwoo hasn’t realized is that they took Jungwoo’s words too literal._

_Jungwoo then ended up looking like a mess in the school’s washroom, drool coming down at the corner of Jungwoo’s mouth and a leaking hole that was stretched by multiple people, at that moment Jungwoo felt disgusting, ashamed that his second time was being gangbanged especially in a washroom stall._

_“Jungwoo? Are you okay?! You’ve been in the washroom for hours!” Taeil’s voice echoes making Jungwoo choke out a sob as he quickly clears his throat trying so hard not to make Taeil worry “I’m fine! My stomach hurts..” quite literally._

_..._

_More bad memories started to flow into Yuta’s vision as he felt sorrow and pained by Jungwoo’s horrible past._

_—_

Present

—

Jungwoo wakes up to the light immediately hitting his fave causing himself to squirm to the other side that has his body blocking the light, he was about to fall back asleep until someone steps into the room holding water and oranges, Jungwoo sits up slowly meeting the eyes of Yuta’s “Morning” Jungwoo was surprised that he’s been out for the whole night but he didn’t mind “What’s this for?” Jungwoo asks as he took a sip of the water to clear his dried throat.

“After getting your bad memories away the human must drink water and eat oranges so you wouldn’t feel weak” Jungwoo ‘ohs’ at the comment as he then begins to unwrap the orange, slipping a piece into his mouth in the process. 

Yuta sits beside Jungwoo as he hums in pleasure from the fresh smell of oranges that entered his smell senses “You have one too” the human said while handing the orange to Yuta who was dazed by Jungwoo’s facial features “Stop staring..” Yuta snaps out of it quickly as he nods taking the orange “Thanks” the demon mumbles making the human to smile warmly.

Yuta’s heart fluttered at the sight of his human smiling, he felt comfort and happiness.

—

Next day, at school

—

“Will I be meeting your friend today?” by ‘friend’ he refers to Taeil, “I didn’t see him today” Jungwoo looks around as he no one smaller than him that has a face of a cutie, Jungwoo shrugs it off as he leads Yuta to his class.

“Does your friend have a demon?” Jungwoo shook his head not thinking about the question too much, he then took out his binders and books as the teacher steps in to start the lesson.

—

After school, cafe.

—

“I like the idea, but are you sure saving the environment is important right now?” Yuta suggests earning a strange look at the demon “Uh it’s always important! People these days litter and don’t pick up the garbage they caused!” Jungwoo protests “Yes, but that’s a society problem” Yuta does have a point but Jungwoo wanted to stand with his statement “Yeah but..” Yuta chuckles at Jungwoo’s excuses “If you want to do saving the environment for your project then do it, I’m just suggesting that you should do something different since probably half of your class with do environment” Jungwoo thought about it for a while then nods, erasing the title of his poster and replacing it with a bolded title “ **SOCIETY’S FAULT** ” 

After a while of brainstorming and planning, Yuta suddenly felt his heart sting and his body turn colder than he normally is as he saw a familiar face, Jaehyun. That’s his name, it was kinda obvious that his name was that since there was a big name tag that was pinned to his work outfit.

“I’ll be back” Yuta said getting out of his seat as he walks up to the counter, Jungwoo just nods as he continues to do his project.

Yuta knocks onto the harden wooden table catching Jaehyun’s attention, as the employee walks up to Yuta he looks down on him as he gave the smiling devil a glare “Yo, Jae” Yuta spoke first, of course, starting the conversation with a causal cool tone “What are you doing here?” but Jaehyun’s tone was calm, relaxed, even though Yuta could feel his head steaming with anger so he decides to tease him more to see his reaction.

“Why can’t I be here? I’m with my human, unlike you, you can’t even go-“ Jaehyun snaps at Yuta by placing his hand onto the demon’s mouth, keeping it shut for a moment so he can speak “Sure but I don’t take memories away from innocent people” as soon as Jaehyun finishes his sentence Yuta pushes Jaehyun away from him as he throws a punch at him but Jaehyun blocks it “Fucking brat! You’re worse than me!” Jaehyun ignores Yuta’s statement “Sir, this is a cafe, please sit down and don’t make a scene” Yuta grits his teeth at Jaehyun acting like he wasn’t the one that triggered Yuta. 

But since Yuta was with Jungwoo he scoffs as he walks back to the human’s table, acting like nothing had happened seconds ago.

—

Home

—

“Good job today, Jungwoo, go wash up and sleep” Jungwoo nods his head placing his dishes into the sink and running up the stairs, Yuta then looks around as he pulls out his phone dialling Jaehyun’s number.

It rings for a few seconds but he answered “Meet me at the circle tomorrow” was all Yuta said before hanging up.

* * *

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry for the broken grammar, i tried the best writing this in a way that made sense! :,)


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yuta’s past

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this chapter is more about yuta, next chapter will be about jungwoo and his struggles

* * *

Past -YUTA-

—

_“You weren’t late” the human said as they gave the demon a small pat on the back “Uh..thanks”_

_It was awkward at first but as they kept talking they became closer and closer_

_._

_._

_._

_._

_“You look pale, Yuta”_

_“I know, Sir”_

_“What have you been doing?”_

_“Activities, Sir”_

_“What kind?”_

_“P..personal ones, Sir”_

_Yuta lied_

_“Okay, just making sure”_

_“Please do not expect too much from me, Sir”_

_—_

_“Are you, human? You seem..sad” Yuta frowns making the human chuckle “I’m fine, it’s just I scored the lowest in my class” Yuta thinks “Maybe I should teach you?” the human turns their head towards Yuta with sparkles in their eyes_

_“Right now!” Yuta nods helping the human up as they both head home._

_..._

_“60?! Again?!”_

_“Mother, I tried!”_

_“Such a disgrace! You should be smart like your friends? Eh?!”_

_“I am smart!”_

_“Then why is it the lowest? You think this is okay? You’ve been failing every class this whole week!”_

_“It isn’t my fault!”_

_“Who’s is it then?!”_

_“Yours! You don’t help or even support me!”_

_Slap_

_—_

_“It hurts, Yuta..” the human sobs onto Yuta’s chest creating a dampened pool in his shirt, the demon caresses the human’s reddened cheek feeling it throb “Ouch!” Yuta quickly places the ice back on earning a whimper from the human_

_Yuta felt guilty for just standing there and watches his human get disrespected_

_“Yuta?”_

_“Yes?”_

_“I need help and I love you”_

_The human said the command and Yuta instantly turned into their demon._

_—_

_“So, Yuta, you lied to me”_

_“I’m sorry, Sir, I was summoned but they didn’t say the command”_

_“Yuta, you do know that during those times you were slowly killing them?”_

_“Huh?”_

_“But since they said the command, they survived”_

_Oh._

_“So it’s fine”_

_“No it isn’t! Does that human even know your abilities? The power you hold?”_

_“Yes they know”_

_Yuta lied again_

_“Then I guess I was wrong this time”_

_“Sir”_

_“But they should know what happens when you take away too much memories, right?”_

_“Right, Sir.”_

_“Say it”_

_“They...”_

_..._

_—_

_“Good morning, my human” the human swings themselves onto one of the spinning chairs as they wait for breakfast “Morning..”_

_“Looks like you had a rough yesterday”_

_“I did”_

_Yuta thought_

_“May I place my hands on your chest?”_

_The human questions but he nods allowing Yuta to touch him_

_..._

_“You look lively today, Boss” the human smiles at their employee’s compliments as he waves “Thank you, Haechan. I do feel more energetic”_

_“Yeah I mean despite you yelling at us yesterday you have a very good attitude”_

_The human was confused but he ignores Haechan._

_—_

_The human’s peak_

_—_

_“Rise and shine my human”_

_“Ah Yuta..you still look very young and handsome..”_

_“Oh Human, you already know I don’t age” Yuta laughs_

_“You on the other hand still looks happy even with wrinkles”_

_The human smiles brightly as he gestures the demon to come over to his hospital bed, when the demon stood beside the human, they pulled Yuta into a warm hug._

_The human smelled like honey and candies which made Yuta relax into their arms._

_“Can’t believe that you stayed with me since I was in middle school..”_

_“And I can’t believe that you wanted to marry me”_

_“Yuta..”_

_The demon made a mistake for mentioning marriage, he knew demons and humans cannot love each other, even if there was nothing wrong with it._

_Every demon knows what happened in Jaehyun’s situation for falling in love with a human, demons were scared and afraid of love, they don’t know what it is._

_“Sorry”_

_The human took a moment before saying “Maybe in our next lives?”_

_Unusual._

_“Yes, our next lives, together”_

_The human smiles causing Yuta is smile as well_

_—_

_“Yuta”_

_“Jaehyun”_

_“I saw you with that human last week again”_

_“So? Are you gonna scold me for falling in love?”_

_“No but you’ve been with them since they were in their younger years, which impresses me”_

_“How..how are you and your human?”_

_“We’re doing fine”_

_Jaehyun smiles but Yuta knows that pain was oozing out, it was quite noticeable that Jaehyun and his human wasn’t fine but of course, Jaehyun is the worst liar_

_And Yuta knows that._

_..._

_“Did you know Taeyong will be coming back?”_

_Yuta was surprised that Sir will even let that hybrid come back to the gates_

_“Actually? I thought Sir hated his guts!”_

_“Well he still has demon blood in him”_

_“Yeah but why?”_

_“Maybe because he already got a human and wanted to inform Sir?”_

_“Are you sad that you didn’t get Taeyong, Jaehyun?”_

_Jaehyun chuckles, without an answer he just left Yuta sitting on the bench alone._

_—_

_“Yuta!” The human said clapping their wrinkly hands together as they felt their stomach grumble seeing the sight of fresh made goodies_

_“Thank you for the food!” The human digs in_

_Yuta looks at the human fondly, the sun hitting the right places and making the human glow made Yuta feel butterflies in his stomach._

_“Very much so, Yuta, you’ve been approving” The human gave him a thumbs up as he places the empty plate onto the nightstand that was beside him, Yuta took the plates as he nods at the human_

_Before leaving the human tugs onto his sleeve causing the demon to halt_

_“Yuta, hug?”_

_“Of course my human”_

_They hugged for a sweet moment, none of them pulled away until the human slowly moves Yuta’s hands to his chest._

_Yuta was confused at first but he let the human do as he pleases_

_The human got close to the demon’s ear causing Yuta to lean in closer to the human._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_“Thank you,_

_._

_._

_._

_._

_I love you,_

_._

_._

_._

_._

_Release._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_—_

_“So you’re contracted ended, Yuta”_

_“I know...Sir...”_

_“Then why are you still visiting them?”_

_“Because I can’t let them go...not now, not yet, not ever”_

_“But Yuta”_

_“But we still have our next lives to find each other again”_

_“And you know that’s impossible”_

_“Sure but there’s hope”_

_Yes there was hope but Yuta was hopeless_

_“I can’t stop you now, come back home when your ready”_

_“Yes, Sir, I will”_

_..._

_Yuta smiles as he places the bouquet of flowers beside his human’s portrait alongside candles that were surround his sleeping bed, Yuta blows out his candle before leaving the church._

_“I’ll see you soon,_

_My dear Jungwoo”_

* * *


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jungwoo realizes that life can’t always go well, especially when it’s Jungwoo’s wishes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh no..im so ssooo sorry for not updating this fic I promise this chapter will make everything up, im super busy with school and stuff that i literally forgot about this!! 😭😭

* * *

Jungwoo walks down the hallways with his shoelaces loose, his unzipped jacket that swings side to side, and his beige backpack around his slumping position, the blonde male blew a bubble with the chewed gum inside his cheek as he sees from the distance, Taeil, running towards him “Jungwoo!” was heard down the hall, Jungwoo’s bubble popped when the oldest halted in front of him.

“Hey, Jungwoo, I’m so sorry for not telling you about my move, I know I’ve been an asshole but I promise that I’ll hang-” before Taeil could even finish his sentence he was interrupted by Jungwoo’s response “No no it’s fine, you don’t need to” and before Taeil could say a word Jungwoo was walking pass him like he suddenly disappeared, Taeil frowned when Jungwoo avoids him.

On the other hand Jungwoo was hurt, he doesn’t like to ignore Taeil but it was for the best, Jungwoo had to distant himself from the older because the more he gets attached to him the more he’ll get hurt and Jungwoo hates to believe the truth but it had to be done even when the younger gets hurt instead.

—

Second day of ignoring Taeil was hard since he had a project with him in one of his classes, so when it was one of those days he had to tell the professor that he felt sick and he had to go to the washroom or go to the office to sit out or even stay at the nurses office the whole day just because of that one project but really Jungwoo has been feeling awfully nauseous lately, maybe it was because of the weather? Or not been eating well? Or—

“Kim Jungwoo, your friend will be picking you up please get ready and he’ll be here in 15 minutes” Said the secretary, Jungwoo froze in his spot as he thought to himself _Friend? Everyone has work or at school...who is it?_ Jungwoo ignores his thoughts as he mindlessly packs up his binders and books that he was studying in the nurses room.

As he waits at the front for the questionable guest he fiddles with his backpack straps and tapping his heel to a beat he was humming to keep himself busy while he waits, and waits. 

When that person comes, Jungwoo hasn’t notice until the secretary pointed it out, the blonde haired male looked up from his frame and to the person, he had ginger orange hair long enough to be put into a man bun, wearing all black and...

horns.

It was Yuta.

Standing there as if the humans don’t see his reddened eyes and sharpened horns especially with his thin tail swaying behind his back as he looked down at Jungwoo, almost glaring, the younger rushed to push him out the building and towards the sidelines of the office so the teachers won’t see them in there visions. 

“Why are you here?! And why the hell do you have your horns out?!” Jungwoo pins Yuta up against the brick wall “Jungwoo- Please hear me out...I’m..I’m dying here..” Yuta utters, knees knocking at him to lay down or sit down as he can no longer stand, Jungwoo widens his eyes when he say blood drizzling down his nostrils “What the fuck happened?!” Jungwoo shouts but it seems like Yuta didn’t hear him despite particularly yelling in his ear “Jungwoo, my inner demon is begging me to..to..” Yuta stutters as tears rolls down his cheeks, Jungwoo was confused as much as Yuta was with his words, he was a mess and the younger was too, they were both a mess, Yuta being pinned up against the wall with blood and tears mixed together in front of schools property, it was okay though.

“Jungwoo, hear me out, I want you to run, run far far away from me” Yuta instructs as he pushes away the younger, harsher than force which made Jungwoo fall to his knees, he looked up at the demon with confusion filling in his pupils “Yuta? Are you okay?” Jungwoo asked calmly but before he could get up Yuta growls at him causing the younger to tackle the demon “No! I won’t leave you! Tell me Yuta, are you okay? Tell me!” They both fall onto the concrete, Yuta struggles underneath the human as he resists himself from touching him “Don’t...touch me!” Yuta hides his face with his aching arms, Jungwoo shifts forward, cradling the demon with his thighs as he ignores the glowing red, spreading throughout his whole arms.

“Yuta! I’m here for you, I don’t want to release you from whatever we’re doing!” 

Jungwoo cries out as he notices that Yuta stills. 

\- Yuta POV Flashback -

_It was cold, what was I thinking when I came here? I was sent here by the demons of the books to find my reborn human, to finish the mission to die with him when growing old, it was not far that he was the one that had to leave and not me, I should’ve gave him my life and let him take his own._

_I am the demon of taking bad memories._

_Not taking lives._

_I wish, that I would stay with him longer..... please demons I want to..._

_Please Jungwoo, please grow old with me once again, stay another 100 years._

_Please._

_For us.._

_Let’s make our decisions, together._

\- End of Flashback and POV -

Knock knock.

“Come in!” 

The demon opens the door, revealing a made bed, a lily placed on top of the nightstand beside the bed, and Jungwoo sitting there, bandages wrapped around his arms and neck, with a brighter smile than the sun rising from the horizon, the demon smiles at the sight as he steps onto the white tiled marble flooring and towards the human.

“Welcome back, Yuta, how was your visit?” Jungwoo said pulling him into a gentle hug, Yuta cackles “It was good, I’m happy that I was here just in time” 

Jungwoo scoffs weakly “Then, let’s go?” Yuta nods.

—

Jaehyun peaks into the room to see a speckle of a feather, landing onto the empty bed beside the open window, the breeze coming inside the lily scented room with a mixture of demon blood, Jaehyun smiles to himself as he takes a moment to observe the room before closing the door and locking it, completely. 

“Hope I fulfill your wish, Yuta and Jungwoo.” Jaehyun passes the key to Winwin who was waiting for him at the entrance of the building as they both exit together. 

“So, you’re off today?” Jaehyun asked “Yeah, Taeil is waiting for my cuddles so I have to go” Winwin replied smiling at the cuddles he had earlier in the morning “And you? Jaehyun stuffs his hand into his pocket.

“I’m waiting for Nakamoto’s answer.” 

“Well I hope he answers you.”

They both split off in their own paths.

* * *

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Im so sorry to everyone that stayed to read this, but sadly i changed this into an open ending, on the next part of this series their story will be answered but for now I’ll have to end this...for now;)  
> AUTHORS NOTE: PLEASE KNOW THAT THIS ISNT THE OFFICIAL ENDING FOR THEM!! THE NEXT PART OF THESE SERIES WILL BE THE ANSWER TO EVERYTHING!

**Author's Note:**

> More content on my twitter! @//injunnieflwr ✨


End file.
